


Frozen Invader

by QueenofAngstandSin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almighty Tallest Miyuki survives AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Defective/Broken PAKs, Dib and Gaz are in highschool, Kinda, Miyuki tries to be a good mom, Other, Possibly TAGR, Possibly ZADR, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Tallest Purple is pissed, Tallest Red is Concerned, Tallest Zim, Zim is Almighty Tallest Miyuki's son AU, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAngstandSin/pseuds/QueenofAngstandSin
Summary: It's been years since the Florpus Hole almost destroyed the Armada, Earth and everyone there.The Massive has finally escaped the Florpus Hole, but the Almighty Tallest are infuriated, and Tallest Purple wants Zim dead.Dib's grown up, no longer chasing the paranormal or fighting Zim, though he keeps a close eye on them. Gaz hasn't changed much, but she knows something's wrong, and she's willing to fight at a moment's notice.With Tensions rising, the Armada returning, and the humans fighting back against the Irkens, and Zim caught in the middle, he needs to choose where his loyalties lie. And hopefully, he can keep Dib from dying for him throughout it all.Youtube video this story is based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmzJy6vrnkI
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Miyuki & Zim (Invader Zim), Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Tak (Invader Zim), Maybe Almighty Tallest Miyuki/Professor Membrane
Comments: 25
Kudos: 72





	Frozen Invader

“I'm gonna kill him.”

“Pur, listen-”

“I'm going to kill him and destroy that  _ filthy fucking planet  _ to make sure he's dead.”

“Sir, your PAK is damaged, let me-”

“ _ DO NOT TOUCH ME! _ ”

Red cringed as his co-ruler lashed out at the medic, claws ripping across her face and splattering dark pink blood on the floor. He could only hope that her PAK would heal any damage, especially to her eyes. He was tired of needing new medics to be trained. He watched as a couple more drones rushed up, leading her away.

Sighing, he stepped forward, laying a hand on his companion's shoulder. They'd finally managed to escape the Florpus hole, but not without consequences. Everyone was wounded, and something was wrong with most of the PAKs, their wounds weren't healing like they needed to.

But without a doubt, the Tallests' PAKs were damaged the worst. Nothing external, no, it was all internal. Their emotions were uncontrolled- rage especially- and Red absolutely loathed these intense emotions. It was against everything they knew as Irkens, against everything they as Tallest were supposed to be. Stoic, cold, unfeeling.

Both of the Tallest sat down on their usual red couch. The last few months, or maybe years, Red didn't know, were exhausting and painful. A lot of Irkens had died, and many more would possibly never recover. Zim had once again destroyed everything.

_ Zim. Of course he had to survive it. Why couldn't he just lay down and die? _

He should have killed him. He should have ripped his PAK off his back and destroyed it after what he did to Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork. He should have done something. So why didn’t he? Did Tallest Miyuki’s softness rub off on them? Honestly, Red wouldn’t be too surprised if that was the case.

“Please tell me we’re not the only ones who the Florpus Hole nearly killed.” Purple finally sighed, rubbing his head. Red looked at him.

“Zim is still in our system, so the technicians managed to get a look. His PAK is a lot worse off. With any luck, it’ll turn on him and kill him.” He blinked, feeling the smallest flash of pity. Not because he  _ liked _ Zim, of course, but he would likely die slowly and painfully on a planet where the only one who seemed interested in him would likely dissect him. Maybe even before he was dead.

“No, I just want him weak so I can kill him myself.” Purple growled.

“Trust me, he’s a lot worse off we let the PAK kill him.”

“Can’t risk it.” He shook his head. “That little defect manages to escape death every time we try to put him in a situation where he’ll die. Fucking bug. The only way he’s dying is if we kill him outright.”

“That requires going back to Urth.”

“And?”

Red frowned. Purple didn’t seem to be thinking clearly, and it showed. To go back to Urth could be risky. Who knows, that kid might decide to dissect  _ them _ . “Alright.” He sighed. “But we need to make sure that kid won’t get in our way.”

“He hates Zim as much as we do, why would he do that?”

“Why do hyumans do anything they do? They’re quite stupid.”

“Fair point.” Purple leaned back. “Commander, set coordinates for Urth. It’s time we get rid of our little pest once and for all."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I really just needed to establish some things and get it started.


End file.
